A Distraction
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: 3000 words essay, shouldn't be too hard for Clare. Wrong. Will a distraction prevent her from finishing it? ONE SHOT. Complete Fluff


**AN: **_This is a **ONE SHOT **I came up with yesterday. Hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Degrassi or Insidious. _

* * *

><p><strong>A Distraction.<strong>

My eyes focused on the computer screen, occasionaly looking down at my keyboard. I haven't stopped typing this stupid essay for a couple of hours. What kind of person gives a fifteen year old, a day, no more like a night to write a three thousand word essay on our opinion on the new rules at Degrassi. Right and would. I glanced down at the bottom right side of my laptop screen to check the time.

5:15pm

That makes it two hours that I have been working on this essay, **two hours. **But it's not like I'm the only one suffering, Adam and Eli also have to do it. I highly doubt Eli or Adam are finished with it.

Realizing that I have stopped typing I quickly shake all thoughts of Eli and Adam out of my head and continue typing furiously.

**5:46pm**

My wrists are beginning to hurt, I am now hungry and starting to get a headache. Deciding to take a break from writing I get up and make my way downstairs to make myself something simple to eat.

I was thankful that my mom went out tonight. I got to write two thousand and five hundred words in peace. No fighting, no noise from the televison, just peace and quiet. The sound of my stomach grumbling reminded me of the reason why I actually came downstairs.

I started to take out some bread, ham and some cheese to make myself a sandwich but the sound of someone knocking at my door stopped me.

I quickly walked to the door to open it. I soon was face to face with a boy completely clothed in all black with a bag in his hand.

"What are you doing here Eli?" I said curiously to my boyfriend. He cocked his head and put on a confused look.

"What? I can't just randomly come and visit my favorite girl?" He said smirking.

"Of course you can but I thought maybe you would be working on the essay for English class, which is due **tomorrow**." I said putting emphasis on the word tomorrow.

"Oh that? Yeah I finished that in an hour." He said with a smug voice.

"How could you finish that in an hour?" I asked shocked. I was looking for any sign that he might be joking, but could not.

"I don't know, I just have a lot of bad opinions about the dress code." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well I am not finished it yet so you can't stay long okay?" I stated. He looked at me and smiled.

"Can I just stay here? Please. Once you are done we can hang out. And I bought us something from The Dot." He lifted the bag up and smiled, an actual smile. I smiled back and walk to him to give him a kiss.

"Thank you." I said against his lips. He smiled and kissed me chastily.

"Anything for my girl." He said before walking to the kitchen table and setting the bag of food down.

"So I got you a chicken wrap with fries, and for me, a burger and fries." He said placing a white styrophome container on each end of the small kitchen table.

Eli pulled my chair out for me and went back to his seat once I sat down. I started to eat, as did Eli.

"So, how much more do you have to write?" He asked me while swallowing a bite of his hamburger.

"Uhm I think around five hundred words, it should only take me about thirty minutes to write. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well the thing is, I thought you were going to be finished the essay when I got here so I brought a movie." He said. I groaned in frustration, but thought about it anyway. The movie would only be around ninety minutes, and it's six now, I guess I could watch **one **movie.

"Fine, one movie then I have to finish my essay okay?" I warned him.

"Okay. But I'm not leaving after the movie. We are still hanging out after you are finished." He stated, not really giving me a choice. I simply smiled and nodded going back to eating my food.

* * *

><p>My head was rested on Eli's lap as we watched Insidious, I was constantly covering my eyes and gasping in horror but Eli would run his hand through my hair which helped calm me down a little bit.<p>

"Why are you making me watch this Eli?" I asked while covering my eyes. He just laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

"Why do most guys make their girlfriends watch scary movies with them?" He asked back looking down at me.

"To see them suffer?" I asked half joking.

"No that's not it, it's so they can cuddle with them." He said. I looked at him and started laughing.

"Did you just say cuddle? Eli Goldsworthy just said the word 'cuddle', never thought I'd see the day." I said between laughter. He just rolled his eyes and started laughing along.

"Yeah well you make me a cheesy romantic Edwards." He stated with a smile.

"Good, because I like cheesy romantic Eli." I said. I pecked him on the lips and turned my attention back to the movie and was relieved to see the credits, indicating the movie was over.

I got up and took the DVD out and put it back in the case.

"I need to finish my essay now Eli." I told him. I seen a mischevious glint in his eyes though.

"I think the essay can wait a couple of minutes." He said while walking towards me.

"Wait what do y-" I started to ask but was cut off by his lips locking with mine. We continued to kiss and somehow we ended up laying horizontally on the couch.

Eli was right, my essay can wait.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I wrote this. It just popped up in my head. <em>

_I will do a mini rant on the episode "Should've Said No part 2" I am disgusted in Clare right now, I don't like Jake, Alli and Dave are irrelevant to me, Sadie you deserve a guy as sweet as you, and Drew stay shirtless for the rest of the season.__** So far I am not liking this season. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you **_


End file.
